The Walking Dead: Parker's Run
by TheBigBadWolf1
Summary: AU. Sequel to The Walking Dead Camp Carver! Lee and Clementine try to make it to Parker's Run, in hope of finding their missing friends. However, is cooperation among the survivors possible in order to survive? Meeting new faces along the way, the Motel group tries to survive and recover in Parker's Run.
1. Chapter 1 - Calm After The Storm

The Walking Dead Parker's Run

Chapter 1 – Calm After The Storm

"Oh shit, shit! No! I'm bit!" Carley reacted, staring at the open wound on her palm.

"Hey, calm down. You could be fine!" Lee said, in denial.

"Everett…you know what's going to happen." Carley sadly said, as her expression showed depression.

"What if we take your arm off?" Lee proposed, though he knew it was a bad idea. "It worked for Reggie!"

She didn't respond.

"Let's go. Let's get outta here, then we'll work something up!" Lee told her, as he avoided a couple walkers that passed him.

He clutched Clementine's hand, who didn't need an explanation to know what was going on. The large force of walkers continued, as they passed right by them. He started noticing that the zombies became to get more and more suspicious of the human presence. To make sure, Lee whacked the next undead man he saw, and he smeared himself and the two girls a bit more.

Some sounds of voices talking made him turn his head. In the middle of the herd, at a bigger distance, he spotted two people running. _Zombies can't run, can they? _Lee managed to distinguish Reggie's balding head and Ben's blonde hair.

"We gotta run Ben!" Reggie muttered at Ben, panting as he sprinted.

"I'm going!" Ben replied. He screamed internally, but whimpered a bit, when he was shot in the left shoulder.

Lee thought about calling them, but that would ruin their disguise against the walkers. Above Howe's, the guards were still firing at the horde. It was a pretty stupid plan, what was the chance of popping headshots from that distance and height?

Lee, Carley and Clem took rest behind an abandoned unloading cart. Here, the horde was denser.

"Look for an opening." Carley whispered to Lee. He searched and waited for some walkers to move away, until he dragged gently by the hand the two girls and walked towards the woods. Until more zombies emerged from behind every tree, and their escape route was blocked.

"Shit! Go back!" Lee muttered. He almost shouted when he bumped into someone. He prepared his hatchet to kill the walker, but then recognized Jane, looking at him pissed.

"Jane!" He mumbled.

"Stop! Relax!" Jane angrily said. "You need to walk slowly. You'll be fine." She wandered away from them. The trio took cover in the middle of three young birch trees.

"You can't leave us like this!" Lee said, trying not to talk to loud.

"We can't clump together like this! It's better to spread out. You three will be fine." She asserted without emotion.

"Please! Don't leave us." Clementine pleaded. Obviously, Clem's manipulative child innocence and cuteness convinced Jane.

"Dammit." Jane shook her head. "We have to push through that cluster of walkers."

"We're listenin'." Lee admitted.

"We'll make a cow-catcher."

"What the fuck is that?" Carley asked, confused.

"You'll see." Jane explained, as she examined a few of their surrounding walkers. "There. That one looks light enough to carry. I'm gonna go to the far side of her. Lee, distract her, will ya?" She said as she walked around a rock and in front of the old woman's zombie she was talking about.

"Hey! Fresh meat over here!" Lee distracted the walker, waving his arms. Jane hurtled, grabbed the undead woman like a human-shield, and slit her jaw. It was actually a great technique. Lee wondered how Jane had learned all this survival stuff.

"Not gonna bite anyone now, are ya?!" She mocked, though the lurker didn't understand a single word of it. "Follow me. Don't fall back, I won't be coming back for you." She warned. Lee made sure Clem was safe, and that Carley's was following them.

Jane's clever plan worked. When they reached the forest, Jane pushed the zombie to the ground and stabbed it in the head.

"Let's go." Jane said.

OOO

After strolling around the woods for a while, Lee decided not to tell Jane Carley was bitten just yet. It probably passed by a good hour in front of them, since the sun had risen. They were burning daylight, which meant Carley became closer to turning. She already looked a bit pale.

"Are you okay?" Jane suspiciously asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carley lied, hiding her wound. "I'll be better when I'm…"

"Carley…?" Lee called. He noticed that Carley's eyelids were weakening, and that her legs gave in, making her fall on the ground. "Shit!" He profaned, as he grabbed her and gently set her on the ground. Clementine chewed her nails, because of how nervous and worried she was.

"What's wrong with her?!" Jane inquired, as she saw blood running down Carley's hand. "Hey, what the fuck's that?!" She examined the wound. Lee didn't respond, he let Jane put two and two together. "She's bit, ain't she?"

Lee nodded in response. Lee couldn't allow himself to enter denial. He placed two fingers on her neck. He didn't sense a pulse. "She's dead." He sorrowfully admitted.

"I'm sorry." Jane said. Lee couldn't figure out if she was being honest or not. Lee grabbed her and carried her in his arms.

"I'll be back in a minute." Lee told them.

Lee Everett, when he checked that the coast was clear, he placed Carley on the ground. If he had a shovel, he would have dug a grave. He crossed Carley's arms over her chest. He made a cross out of two sticks and laid it near Carley's head. He wasn't sure if he still believed in God, or if He existed at all, but if He did, perhaps He could finally put Carley's soul to rest. He kneeled and kissed her on the forehead, and shed a couple of tears over her dead skin. Then, he reached for his hatchet, and hit Carley in the brain, to avoid her the suffering of becoming a zombie. Lee passed his fingers over Carley's eyes, to shut her eyelids. He wasn't sure if she still could hear him, but he decided to say a couple words anyway.

"Do you know what it feels like to get beaten…almost to death? Peaceful. It felt peaceful. Like I was floating away…somewhere better. Hopefully, you're somewhere peaceful by now."

Lee stayed put for a minute, letting his emotions flow, and let the physical pain of his crushed eye and the emotional pain of losing Carley consume him.

Lee, Jane and Clementine kept walking without a single word until they spotted Parker's Run. It was anything you'd expect from a Civil War site. There was a large perimeter covered in small wooden stakes and brick walls. The center of the site had a statue, transporting a small inspiring quotation. There was even an Observation Deck and a Museum, stuff they'd have to investigate. Even better, they noted two familiar figures talking next to a wrecked brick wall.

"We can't just stay here doin' nothing." Mike clamored, crossing his arms.

"I know. I know." Bonnie recognized. "They'll be here soon."

"Holy shit." Mike said, surprised, noticing the quartet approaching them.

"It had been so long. We were starting to worry no one else made it."

"Well, besides…" Mike gestured his head towards Kenny, who was sitting in the edge of a fountain. Alone. "This memorial works fine as a meeting spot, but no way we can stay here for the long term."

"I told you, that's why we're waiting." Bonnie reminded. "And as soon everybody gets here, we'll figure out a plan."

"I don't suppose Kenny's in good shape." Lee said.

Mike scratched his head and stayed silent for a couple of moments. "I tried to talk to Kenny, and he flipped on me. He started yelling scary shit."

"I know he probably didn't mean it though." Bonnie asserted. Apparently, Bonnie acted like the nurturer of the group, she kept peace and worried about others.

They all turned their heads to look at Kenny. Lee was frightened to see that he had a Glock 17 in his grip.

"I'm even scared to go near him." Mike admitted, turning back to the group.

"What, you think he's gonna shoot you?" Jane asked.

"The way he is right now? I dunno." Mike clarified, folding his arms again.

"I was thinking, Lee, now that you're here, you could go talk to him." Bonnie explained.

"I'll try my best." Lee sadly said.

He passed by Mike, Bonnie and Jane. He advised Clementine to stick with Bonnie, in case something went wrong.

"Katjaa…wherever you are, forgive me…I can't be alone…" Kenny mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Kenny." Lee blankly complimented. Under his baseball cap, Kenny glared at Lee with anger.

"You don't think I don't know what y'all are whisperin' about over there?!" Kenny spoke, as the four other people marched over to a couple of stone benches. "'What's wrong with Kenny? Why's Kenny acting that way? Do you think Kenny's okay?' It's all I hear from anyone anymore."

"I'm sorry about your family. I mean it." Lee told him.

"Sorry, huh? That's nice of you. Coming from the guy who abandoned me in the worse time! Where the fuck where you when I had to put a bullet in my wife?!" Kenny shouted as he got up. "Where were you when I told my son that everything was gonna be okay, right before I shot him?! Where were you Lee?!" Kenny screamed at Lee. Lee was concerned about the pistol Kenny was so tightly holding.

"I couldn't get to ya, Kenny! I tried to…"

"I don't care if ya tried or not! For the goddamn last time, leave me the fuck alone!"

Lee turned away and was glad to leave him alone. _Asshole._

"Go play with your girlfriend." He mocked.

_Keep it cool, Lee! _He thought, as he boiled with anger, and he clenched his fists. If it wasn't for Clementine watching, he would be kicking Kenny's sorry ass.

"I'm goin' crazy just sitting here doin' nothing." Mike confessed.

"Just give it some time, it's still early." Bonnie calmed him down. "Lee, how'd it go?"

"He's being a jerk. Just let him by his lonesome." Lee reported, folding his arms. He hugged Clementine for a bit. "We gotta come up with a plan."

"Lee's right. We gotta prepare if nobody else appears." Mike backed up. "We got no food, no water, it's getting damn cold, and we're burning daylight fast."

"There's not much out there." Bonnie elucidated. "If what Lilly said is true, that Carver's goons picked everything clean, then there's not much for us out there."

"We should wait until everybody gets here." Lee opinionated. "Then we can decide things as a group. You guys can rest, I'll go and check for walkers."

"Are you sure you'll be okay all alone out there?" Mike asked with concern.

"I'll be fine." Lee coldly replied.

"Then we'll stay here in case one of us arrives. We'll give you a shout out if we see anyone." Mike voiced. He leaned against the brick wall of Parker's Run. Bonnie crossed her arms. They were all looking at Kenny, who was sitting alone near the non-working fountain.

"Careful with him." Lee adverted. "If he flips, shoot him. I never saw Kenny this way, and he might be a danger. Don't go away from Bonnie's sight, okay Clementine?"

"Okay." She vaguely responded.

"Here, have this." Lee offered as he reached for a walkie-talkie, the one Carver had used to beat him. "It's broken, but I thought you'd like it."

"Thanks Lee! You're great." She thanked, joyous, and they exchanged another hug. If it wasn't for Clementine, Lee was sure that he would have blown his brains out already.

Lee walked around the corner to go check the perimeter. _Fallen, but never forsaken, _the plaque nailed to the statue showing a man carrying his wounded comrade said.

To be honest, Lee needed some time for himself. To think about Carley. He felt bad for not being able to give her a proper burial, so she could have a good resting place, but he self-comforted him by saying that nothing can be perfect. Love was something great, and rare to find in the goddamn zombie apocalypse. But sometimes the price to pay is too high. Especially the one of losing a loved one. He gripped his hatchet tight, and only found and killed a couple of zombies.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that a gun was being pointed to his head that instant.

"Drop the fuckin' axe, man!" A man shouted. Lee turned around, and saw a man with a hat with Halo's logo on it, a black and white shirt and army-pattern trousers. He drew a Glock 17 to Lee's nose.

"Alright, just take it easy, okay?" Lee widened his eyes, throwing his axe some meters away from him. He raised his arms.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Nick?" Another man arrived. He was armed with a machete on his back, and a Glock 17 in a holster around his leg. He wore an orange shirt and jeans. "Who's this guy?!"

"I found him lurkin' around here!" The man called Nick stated. His indicator hovering near the trigger.

"Take it easy Nick. He might be a survivor just like us!" The machete guy uttered.

"Come on, Luke! This isn't how we do things, man!" Nick asserted. "Let me just kill him and be done with it!"

"C'mon, Nick, we don't want to do something stupid!"

"Think about it. Carver has been on our ass the past few weeks! This guy could be as easily workin' for Bill!"

"Wait, you mean Carver? Bill Carver?" Lee referred.

"See, I told you man! This guy knows Carver!" Nick told Luke.

"We just escaped from his community, how's it called…Howe's." Lee assured, but Nick wasn't convinced.

"He's pullin' the leg on us, Luke! It's all a charade! I'm gonna shoot him!"

"LEE!" Clementine emerged from behind a brick wall. Nick and Luke were surprised to see a little girl with him.

"He has a little girl, Nick!" Luke spoke, but Nick kept his gun steady. "Just lower the fuckin' gun, man." Luke gently pulled down Nick's gun. Nick had a tendency to have his finger too close to the trigger, causing him to sometimes shoot accidentally.

"Right. Sorry." Nick apologized. He stored his Glock on his belt. Clementine ran towards Lee.

"Who are these people?" She enquired.

"They're Nick and Luke, I think. Is that right?"

"Yeah." Luke said.

"We just met."

"Clementine, I told not to…" Bonnie said as she appeared around the corner, and stopped talking when she saw Luke and Nick. "Luke?"

"Bonnie?" Luke said.

"I was sure I'd never see you again!" Bonnie confessed, as she and Luke exchanged a friendly hug.

"Me neither!"

"I suppose you met Lee just now." Bonnie predicted, releasing from Luke's arms.

"Yeah, we just found him. I guess I owe you an apology, Lee. About the gun."

"No hard-feelings." Lee smiled, as they shook hands.

"How's everyone else?" Bonnie asked. Nick turned away and gazed at the horizon.

"Pete, well, uh…he didn't make it. And we got separated from Carlos and Sarah, but…we got Alvin and Rebecca at the place we were camping." Luke explained. "How about Reggie? Is he alive?"

"He came with us when he escaped, but he got split up, and we don't know where he is." Bonnie justified. "We agreed to meet here in case we got split, so hopefully he'll appear. How's Rebecca?"

"Not too good. Her baby is about to be born. Perhaps even tomorrow, or even today." Luke told her, putting his palms on his waist.

"Is that son of a bitch Carver dead?!" Nick demanded, glaring at the cloudy grey sky.

"He is." Bonnie admitted.

"Finally some good news." Nick looked at Bonnie. "Ever since we got outta there, we've been constantly looking over our shoulders. We simply roamed around until we found this place. It's a relief knowing we're safe now."

"So, you got a pregnant lady in your group?" Lee asked, from what he had heard of the conversation.

"Yes. She's about to give birth real soon." Luke clarified, now clutching his arms against his chest.

"Why don't you bring your people to the place we're at. You and Bonnie, and Reggie if he makes it, can catch up, and we can meet the rest of you guys." Lee suggested. Nick crossed his arms, he was still a bit suspicious.

"Bonnie, these friends of yours. Can we trust them?" Nick requested.

"Yes, Nick. Bring Rebecca, we might be able to help her." Bonnie proposed.

Quick Note: So here it is, Chapter 1! Lee's group has met Luke and Nick, and they're trying to find their missing friends! Please review and fave, as it keeps me writing this.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hurried Friendships

The Walking Dead Parker's Run

Chapter 2 – Hurried Friendships

Lee relaxed against a half-wrecked wall. He viewed Clementine, who was making acquaintances with the new pregnant lady, Rebecca and her husband Alvin. Lee spotted the walkie-talkie he had given her on her pocket. He pondered on what to say to her when she would ask about finding her parents, something that would be impossible. Lee didn't have the smallest idea of where in the USA they were, and a map wasn't available. Nick was keeping watch, often changing his position to check for walkers. That place was great as a meeting spot, just like Mike said, but the maze of corridors and walls made it easy for them to be trapped or caught off guard.

"Dammit, I'm gonna go nuts if we don't do something!" Mike said, as Lee didn't notice him nearing him, accompanied by Luke. "Let's just go and look for the others. Bonnie and the rest can stay here, holding down the fort."

"I was thinkin'," Luke intervened. "You, me, Mike and Jane, I guess, could go out and search for Carlos and Sarah. On the way, we could look for your people too."

"That works for me." Lee agreed.

"Nice. I'm gonna get my gun." Mike told them.

"Actually, I think it'd be best if you stayed here, Mike." Lee suggested. "If Kenny snaps, nobody will be here to protect everybody else."

Mike looked over his shoulder over to Kenny, who was still sitting on the fountain. "Yeah, perhaps that would be best."

"Then it's all set. Let's go get Jane, then we'll head out. We're burnin' daylight." Luke explained, scratching his beard stubble.

OOO

Lee, Luke and Jane lurked through the woods. They didn't have much hope in finding anyone, but they had to hope, at least that their friends would have reached Parker's Run by the time they returned. Lee felt strange how he had met Luke and the others nearly an hour ago, and yet they already trusted each other. Lee justified it by telling himself that everybody had their days counted in the apocalypse, so acquaintances had to be made quickly.

"So…is that little girl your daughter?" Luke asked, as Jane heard them a couple feet behind. Lee questioned himself why everybody asked him that. Was it that obvious? Luke had equipped himself with an AK-47 and his typical machete, but Lee only took a Glock 17 with nine bullets. He hated those assault rifles, too much noise, recoil and they burned through ammo quickly. "'Cause you two don't, uh…look alike."

"No, I'm not."

"Ah, okay. Shouldn't have asked. It's great to meet some friendly faces, besides the usual nutcases roamin' around. Me, Nick and Alvin have been tryin' to keep Rebecca safe, but it ain't easy just the four of us. Nick lost it a little ever since his uncle, Pete, died. His father was an asshole to him, and he had to kill his mother when this all started, so…it's been harsh on 'im."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lee admitted.

"Where is your people from? If you don't mind me askin'." Luke inquired.

"I've only known Jane and Mike for a short while now, but I know that Kenny is from Florida, but most of the people on our group lived in Georgia I think."

"Was Kenny that guy sittin' in the fountain?" Lee nodded. "What is it with him? He didn't come to greet us."

"He lost his family in the blink of an eye." Lee sadly explained.

"Damn. That thing can hit a guy pretty hard."

Luke awkwardly shut up. Their footsteps rustled among the dead leaves and fallen sticks.

"Ah shit." Luke grunted, gripping his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Lee demanded.

"I don't want to slow us down, but…I gotta take a turd."

Lee opened his mouth to ask Luke if he couldn't hold it a bit longer, but Jane interrupted him.

"Go take a shit. Just don't take too long." Jane smirked. Luke nodded and he vanished into the forest. Jane made sure that he was out of earshot. "Finally, that flake is gone." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Lee inquired, frowning.

"I know you're a smart guy, Lee, so I'm just gonna level with you." Jane spoke. "That group is cracking. I've seen it before. And well, a lotta times, it's better to be on your own. You don't wanna be there when they start turning on each other. How much help is Kenny gonna be? What he's going through right now, he's more of a liability than anything. And Rebecca's situation isn't making things better." Lee remembered the various times Kenny had turned violent because of a disagreement, and when they'd found out that Ben gave Carver supplies.

"Why are you talking to me about all this?" Lee curiously asked.

"That little girl you got back there…she isn't safe around people like this. Get enough broken people, and all you get is broken decisions. Before you die, your girl needs to learn a few things…"

"I won't have to plan a damn thing, 'cause that won't happen." Lee stated.

"You never really believe anyone is gonna die until they do. You might've survived some close calls, but everyone's luck runs out eventually. Even if you don't die, teaching your girl stuff like killing walkers and survival techniques is essential. "

"You don't know what she needs. She's too young to handle walkers!" Lee reasoned.

"Young or old, she's gonna die if she keeps going like this, Lee. For example, that jacket she wears. It might be warm, but a walker will bite right through that. My sister Jaime had a leather one, a good one." Jane argued. "For all we know, Kenny can flip at any second and start a rampage. If things get hairy, leave. You don't owe these people a damn thing."

"That's where you're wrong. Kenny saved my life when all of this started! Bonnie even saved our asses from Carver!"

"I'm just giving you the advice you need. I just don't want to stick around for the bitter end."

"What happened to your sister?" Lee dared to ask. _Probably what happened to everyone else, I suppose. Why did I ask?! _She turned away her gaze, and stared at her feet.

"Seems like we always want to talk about the end, don't we?"

"Hey guys, I'm back. Let's hit the road." Luke appeared, adjusting his belt.

They strolled around the dirt path quietly for some time, while keeping a good pace. They found a destroyed car along the way, clouted in rust, lacking its wheels and all of its windows broken. Inside, there was nothing useful. Lee recommended that they looked in the trunk, but there was nothing inside.

They roamed through the forest until they reached a large area, hid with sturdy and large barricades made of furniture. There were surprisingly tons of abandoned cars, but they were all out of gas, probably. Lee read in a tall sign "Sunshine Mobile Park.". Jane ran towards a couple of corpses, exclaiming 'Jackpot!'.

"Bet these walkers have some good stuff." Jane explained. She kneeled near the first dead body and pierced its brain with an awl. "Can never be too sure about these things."

"Why would they have anythin' useful? They're just lurkers." Luke inquired, disgusted by their putrid smell.

"Pretty recently, they weren't walkers. Were they?" Jane justified, moving onto the next one. "Take a look on that one. Old walkers are a waste time, they have credit cards and busted old pagers." Jane pierced through the eye socket of the second walkers with her tool, and smiled when she grabbed a holster with a Glock 17 inside that the zombie was carrying. She wrapped it around her waist.

Luke told himself that he wasn't gonna touch those bodies, so Lee approached the first zombie and searched it. After looking through the pockets, he only found two bullets, but they weren't 9mm Parabellum, so they wouldn't serve in their Glocks 17. Jane felt glorious when she found a nail file.

After walking along the barricade a little bit, they found another corpse upside down.

"Give me a hand here, Lee." Jane said, as she and Lee tried to roll the zombie over.

"C'mon, how many of those things are we gonna search?! We're wastin' time." Luke complained, keeping an eye on the treeline.

Jane and Lee ignored him, and when they flipped him, they discovered a couple of eyeglasses, with one of the lenses cracked.

"Wait, let me see that." Luke voiced, as Lee handed him over the object. "These eyeglasses, they're Sarah's!"

"Looks like your friend didn't make it." Jane predicted, as she got up and rubbed her hands.

"What the hell are you talkin' about!" Luke squabbled, careful so he wouldn't break the cracked lenses. "Sarah! Carlos! Where are ya!" He shouted.

"Shut up, you idiot! Walkers, bandits, you just called their position on us!" Jane criticized.

That second, they heard unintelligible voices coming from the trailer park. They could only understand Sarah's name being called.

"See?! We gotta get inside!" Luke feuded.

"Looks like there's an opening over there." Lee proposed, spotting a gap in the fence.

"Let's go then!" Luke ordered. He sprinted around the corner towards the entrance.

"We should avoid using firearms, too much noise." Jane advised. "You only have your Glock, Lee, so you can have this." Jane said, as she offered Lee a second awl.

They squeezed through the hole and went inside. They crouched and crept behind some swings and a fallen slide, and they saw two walkers pass by the wood picket fence in front of them.

"Lee, take out the first one. Luke, you take the second one once Lee is finished, and I'll kill the one over the fence."

"Alright, let's go." Lee encouraged, as he sneaked away from his hiding spot and revealed himself to the zombie he was about to kill. He stabbed it in the eye socket, carefully not to get bitten. Luke followed him, and killed his target with ease, his machete easily penetrating its skull.

"Nice work." Jane praised. "Now watch and learn, boys." She said. She hoped over the fence. She kicked her prey in the knee, making it fall. Then, she pierced its brains with ease. Seeing the coast was clear, Luke and Lee jumped over and gathered with Jane. "Take out the knees first. Then, put a knife in the back of its head once it's down." She demonstrated, passing a finger on the back of her skull.

"Smart." Lee commented. The trio hid behind a house. Jane leaned over the corner and spotted two lurkers shambling around, and there was another barricade, built of TVs, couches and usual home furniture. Behind the make shift barricade, there was a house, whose door was being pinned down.

"That must be where Carlos and Sarah are." Luke observed.

"We'll take out those two over there." Lee planned. "Then, we'll create a distraction to bypass that herd."

The trio came out to deal with those two lurkers before continuing. Suddenly, a zombie laying on the floor Lee presumed dead, had gripped his arm and was trying to get a chomp out of him.

"Lee!" Luke shouted as he turned around to help him. Jane sighed and she went to whack the two other zombies.

Lee pulled with all his might to avoid getting bit. Luckily, Luke came to the rescue, and he slayed the undead bastard with a hack to the head.

"Thanks." Lee said, leaning on his knees, panting. When he raised his head, he noticed Jane had taken care of the two lurkers already.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed!" Jane argued. They shrugged it off, and approached the barricade. They counted all the walkers, probably twenty or more.

"They look worked up about somethin'." Luke stated the obvious.

"And what gets the interest of the dead?" Jane grinned.

"The living." Lee completed. "How're we gonna get past them?"

"If we can make enough noise, we can lure them over to this side. Then we might just be able to go through that trailer." Jane showed, as she pointed toward the trailer next to them. "And get Luke's friends."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Luke agreed.

"I think so too." Lee too agreed.

"What's gonna grab their attention?" Jane wondered. "Look for something. I got you covered."

Luke's first try was grabbing his machete and banging on the furniture, but the walkers preferred the meal inside the trailer. Lee decided to check the Chovet truck that was sitting over there. It was dirty, and the 'V' from Chovet was missing. Lee opened the door and sat on the driver's sit. _Dammit, no keys, _he thought as she rummaged through the dashboard. Then it came to his mind to honk the horn. Lee pressed hard on the horn, making the zombies turn around to look for its source. But again, another failed attempt.

"That's good. But we need to keep it going somehow." Jane remarked.

Lee had an instant idea. He thought about dragging a corpse and lean it on the horn so it would keep going.

"Luke! Come help me!" Lee screamed, as he neared himself of a dead walker.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Help me drag this." Lee responded, pointing at the corpse. "We can lean it on the steering wheel so the horn will go on and on."

"Eew, man, that's fuckin' gross." Luke said, covering his nostrils.

"You wanna save your friends or not?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. You grab the legs, I'll grab the arms." Luke told him. Lee penetrated the zombie's head one last time, just to be sure. They picked up their respective body members and started carrying it towards the truck. Luke constrained his organs to resist the smell.

Once they placed the lurker on the horn, the sound blew their ears off. The walkers quickly took notice, and started walking in their direction, leaving the door to the house clear. Thankfully, they had the furniture barricade between them and the walkers.

"Hurry!" Jane shouted, as they burst in the adjoining trailer.

Inside it was dark, something that was dangerous. Jane immediately spotted a one arm zombie trying to beat down the window, hearing the sound of the horn. Jane sneaked up to it and killed it. A zombie almost caught Lee from behind, but Luke protected him and opened a crack in its skull, killing him instantly.

Suddenly, the sound of the horn had stopped. Lee looked out the window to see the problem, and noticed that the body had fallen off the seat. The zombies that were battering on the furniture turned around and focused again on the house where, hopefully, Sarah and Carlos were.

"Crap. We gotta move it!" Jane voiced, as they sprinted outside. The lurkers were disperse, making their way back to the trailer. Luke tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Luke screamed nervously, because the lurkers were closing in on them.

"Then bust it open! I'll hold them off!" Jane shouted, wasting the nearest walker.

"Lee, help me! On three!" Luke explained. "One, Two, Three!" They simultaneously elbowed the door, making its lock bust, the door flew open.

OOO

Lee, Luke and Jane ran inside. Besides the kitchen counters and the fridge, there wasn't a lot more furniture. The little remnants of furniture and decoration was tossed around

"Help me block the door!" Jane hollered.

"Already on it!" Luke replied, as he pushed a bookshelf onto its horizontal position. Lee ran to aid him, and when they managed to make it fall, the door was blocked. _Let's hope it holds._

"Luke?" A stranger appeared. He had a messy beard and black wavy hair. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans. He looked to be of Spanish ethnicity.

"Carlos? Finally, I was startin' to think' I'd seen the last of you." Luke admitted, holstering his machete.

"That makes two of us. I can't believe you found us." Carlos said, crossing his arms. He noticed the new faces, and he was surprised. "Luke, who the hell are these people?!"

"Hey, it's okay! They're from Carver's Camp. Carver kept them prisoners, and they just got out of there." Luke clarified.

"And you just believed them?!"

"Calm down, okay! Bonnie was there, and she confirmed their story!"

Carlos felt glad that his friend Bonnie was alive, but that didn't make these people any less dangerous.

"It doesn't matter!" Carlos grunted. "We're surrounded now. We'll just have to find a way out of here." He told them. Sarah emerged from the bedroom. She was tall, had medium-length black hair, like her dad, and she wore a blue jacket, jeans and had thick brown boots.

"Dad, who is there?" She asked.

"It's Luke, he found us. And…" Carlos said, wanting the new people to say their names. Lee and Jane told him their respective names. "Lee and Jane."

"Look, I, uh…" Jane adverted, as the door started to creak. "They're gonna tear up this place really soon. We can't stay."

"I was thinking about this skylight." Carlos jabbed his finger at a small window in the ceiling. Before the others could agree, the lurkers invaded their alternative escape route, which was a guillotine window.

"Fuck, we're trapped." Jane yelled, before the zombies outside managed to open the door a little bit. "Get everyone up to the roof!" She ordered as she pushed her weight against the bookshelf.

"C'mon, sweetie, you first." Carlos spoke.

"What do I do once I get up here?!" Sarah asked her dad, somewhat frightened.

"Nothing. You just stay there and wait for us!" Carlos made a shell out of his hands, where Sarah placed her foot. Carlos boosted her, and she made it through the narrow exit easily.

"Fuck! I'm not gonna be able to boost you Carlos!" Lee confessed.

"Luke! Help me hold this!" Jane beseeched.

"Dammit! Lee, find something to stand on!" Luke ordered, as he ran to help Jane.

Lee and Carlos rushed to the kitchen looking for something like a chair.

"What about that?" Lee suggested, gesturing over to a tiny crate.

"Nah! It's too small!" Luke quarrelled, withstanding the blows against their barricade.

"What about the fridge?!" Carlos broached.

"That thing ain't budging!" Jane uttered.

"What about that?!" Lee touted, referring to the bookshelf keeping them safe from the lurkers.

"Yeah, that would work." Jane observed.

"But that would that the lurkers would waltz right in!" Carlos told them.

"It's our only choice!" Luke hollered. "Carlos, help me move this over to the bedroom. Lee, Jane, keep 'em off our backs okay?!". Jane and Lee nodded.

Luke started pulling on the far side, while Carlos pushed on the other side. Lee ran to the door and laid all his strength on it. It only took some seconds for the walkers to manage to get inside. Jane quickly started piercing the head of the first zombie she saw. Lee was caught by the foot by a crawling lurker. He used his right leg to kick it, and to insert his awl in its head once it was stunned. Lee was distracted, so he almost was bitten by a young zombie. But a gunshot echoed through the air, and that walker's brains were splattered in the air. Lee turned around to see Carlos wielding a Beretta Inox, with smoke coming of the barrel. The bookshelf was halfway across the room.

After Jane and Lee trying to slow down the horde as much as they could, Luke yelled for them to come. Carlos climbed up, whose daughter was conforted for seeing her parent again. Luke went, then Jane, then Lee.

Once they were in the ceiling, they looked down onto the zombies, who were too stupid to find a way up.

"Don't look, sweetie." Carlos told Sarah, as she buried her face in Carlos shoulder.

"Here are Sarah's glasses, Carlos. Lee found 'em." Luke offered him the eyeglasses.

"Thank you." Carlos thanked him, though he still didn't trust them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Conspiracy

The Walking Dead Parker's Run

Chapter 3 - Conspiracy

The trip back at the memorial site was made calmly. Unfortunately, they hadn't spotted their friends. Lee wondered why the hell Jane even cared about them, or why she even bothered to give Lee 'advice'. Jane was really suspicious about the others in the group an saw them as liabilities. However, Lee had to recognize that she had a point; no one lives forever. Luke still had a mild pain in his ribs, ever since Carver had given a beating, but time was healing him. Carlos had his arm around his daughter, and they were glad they just had each other. Lee wished he could have that with Clementine. Sure, Lee was a role model to Clem and Clem was like an adoptive daughter to Lee, but he would never be her real father. Even worse, after he heard those messages on the answering machine, he knew that the child's parents didn't make it. The hard part was telling her that.

After trying to make their way back after half an hour, they noticed Parker's Run in the distance. They wanted to hurry so Carlos could check Rebecca and so they could see if one of their friends had made it.

"You're back!" Clementine welcomed Lee.

"Hi there, sweet pea." Lee greeted, as he bent and received another hug from her. "Everything went okay while I'm gone?"

"Reggie and Ben just arrived!" Clementine announced. Carlos and Luke smiled at each other, knowing that their friend from Camp Carver was alive. Lee felt better knowing that everyone had made it back, well, except for Lilly. Lee wasn't too sure if she would come back. He was sure that the only reason she tried to help them in Camp Carver was because the kids were there, otherwise Lee was certain she would never had appeared.

Lee and Clem, along with Luke and the rest of them strolled towards the location they had set camp. They saw Alvin helping Rebecca to sit in a bench.

"Son of a bitch." Mike muttered, recognizing Lee and the others emerging. He didn't know who the Spanish dude and his daughter were, but he assumed they were Carlos and Sarah. "You found 'em?!"

"I'm a little amazed myself." Luke proudly said. "Carlos and Sarah, Mike, Mike, Carlos and Sarah." Luke quickly introduced. Carlos frowned.

"Come on honey." Carlos told Sarah, as they passed right by Mike. "Let's go check on Rebecca."

"Cool!" Sarah exclaimed lowly, as they walked towards Rebecca and Alvin.

"The hell's wrong with that guy?" Mike said, when Carlos was far away enough.

"He just has issues trusting strangers. Just give 'em time." Luke asserted, as he went to check on Nick.

Lee walked around the corner and saw Bonnie trying to fix Ben from his gunshot wound at the best of her abilities.

"Ouch!" Ben said, twitching his lips violently from the pain. He had taken off his jacket so Bonnie could look at his injury, and he was struggling to resist the cold in plain t-shirt. His shoulder was burning in pain. At least it hadn't hit his right shoulder, Ben thought.

"Stay still, will ya!" Bonnie told him, slightly frustrated. She was wrapping a piece of green cloth around his wound, as they had run out of any medical supplies.

"Sorry." Ben apologized, ashamed. _Stand up like a man! _Carver screamed in his head. Perhaps Carver was a straight up psychopath, but maybe he was right. There wasn't a damn place on Earth where it ain't 'tough', and Ben was gonna die if he didn't stand up. He needed to grow up, he was almost nineteen!

"There." Bonnie said, placing a hand on her hip, trying to take pride in the cloth tied with a knot in Ben's shoulder. Bonnie noticing something in Ben, he'd stopped complaining and grunting in pain.

"It's great! Thanks." Ben thanked, as he got up from the bench and put on his high school jacket, whose fabric instantly warmed him up.

"Lee!" Reggie said with enthusiasm. "You guys made it here safe! After all the trouble me and Ben went through to get here, I was doubting anyone had managed to get here."

"Had any trouble with walkers?" Lee asked.

"Mostly that, yes. Thankfully, I knew the way here." Reggie explained.

"Hey, Lee." Alvin approached Lee, with his hands in his coat's pockets. "You didn't happen to come across any food or water for Bec' while you were gone, did ya?"

"Alvin, I'm fine!" Rebecca hollered, as Carlos was examining her.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday!" Alvin reasoned.

"Why're you trying to get me fatter than I already am?" Rebecca joked, making Alvin smile.

"Well, Carlos, what do you make of the baby?" Reggie enquired, seeing Carlos had finished his examination.

"Without any medical equipment, I can't be sure." Carlos announced honestly. "But the vitals seem good, and the baby is due to be born soon, that's for sure."

"What are you gonna name it?" Sarah anxiously asked, intertwining her fingers.

"We're not sure honey." Rebecca happily said. "We'll have to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"We are gonna need to find someplace safe and warm for Rebecca to give birth." Carlos declared. "We can't do it here. It's too cold, and we'll be pinned down by walkers. We're also going to need blankets and water."

"Did you ever helped to deliver a baby, Carlos?" Alvin inquired.

"Never. But this is standard procedure." Carlos reassured.

"The map on the cork board shows a couple of buildings around here." Mike told the group. "It says there's a museum and an observation deck around here."

"Some of us could go check those buildings. We can make two groups, one checks the Observation Deck, and the other goes to the museum." Lee suggested. Carlos grinded his teeth. Dammit, why did this guys had to appear?!, he thought to himself. They were way better on their own. But only now he noticed the eye patch Lee was wearing.

"Let me take a look at that eye." Carlos demanded against his will. After all, he was still a doctor. Back in the day, medical assistance was mandatory, no matter who it was administered to. Even though law no longer applied, he was still a doctor at heart.

Carlos quickly paced towards Lee. "Nah, it's fine." Lee tried to convince him, but Carlos insisted with his look. Carlos pulled up the eye patch and his face didn't even budge at the sight of the bruising and gore. He placed himself in front of Lee, so Sarah wouldn't see this horrible mess of goo and blood.

"Damn!" Alvin mumbled, as he adjusted his glasses and sniffed from the cold. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"It was that fuckin' psycho, Carver." Lee stuttered, the ache made his entire skull hurt.

"That fuckin' madman. Good thing he's dead now." Rebecca commented, holding her belly.

"We're gonna have to keep an eye out for some disinfectant." Carlos voiced, setting down the eye patch. "If that thing gets infected, your chances are slim. If anyone finds whiskey, or something else that will do, bring it here."

"Perhaps we'll find something in those buildings." Reggie spoke.

"I can go with Bonnie over to that museum." Mike volunteered, rubbing his hands to warm himself. "Wanna come kid?" Mike asked Ben, and he nodded affirmatively.

"I can go to the Observation Deck." Jane immediately stepped forward.

"Well, then it's settled." Mike voiced like a leader. "Let's go."

"Lee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bonnie discretely requested Lee. Lee thought on what this could be about, but he was gonna find out soon.

"Sure thing." Lee said.

"I ain't gonna sugarcoat this." Bonnie explained with concern, crossing her arms. "Kenny went in that tent a while back, and…I haven't seen him since." Lee turned his head to see a small white tent. "I think you should go talk to him. With everything they way it is, I don't want to see him snap."

"I'll go in there." Lee said, raising his eyebrows in worry.

"Thanks a lot, Lee. I do think it's for the best." Bonnie concluded. "But there's something else I wanna talk about." She looked over her shoulder, over to Jane who was examining the maps and images of Parker's Run on the cork board. "After you chat with Kenny, can you go with her? I suspect that she might leave us. She volunteered awful quickly."

"I don't think she'd leave us, but I'll go check on her." Lee said, as Bonnie gazed him as he walked away towards the tent.

Lee snuck his fingers in the gap to open the tent, when he felt Clementine pulling his sleeve.

"You're not gonna fight with Kenny, are you?" She asked, concerned with what Kenny could do to her mentor.

"I'm just gonna talk to him." Lee assured. "I'll be out in a minute."

Inside, he had to squat in order to fit. He saw Kenny, staring at the wall, sat on the soil with leaves.

"I'm here to check on you." Lee said. Kenny was mostly an asshole to him, but they were still friends. Kenny had saved his ass at the drugstore, and Lee had helped him many times, but Kenny had a complicated personality. You could say they were two assholes together.

"The worst wasn't even finishin' off Katjaa." Kenny confessed, wiping a tear that was sliding down his cheek. "The worse was when I turned around, and I said 'Let's go Duck.', and I saw him lyin' on the ground, his face wet with tears, drool coming outta his mouth. He was bleeding from the stomach. Gunshot wound. And then I had to…I had to…" Kenny stuttered, until he had to stop and buried his face in his hand, as the tears came out of his eyes. "It just keeps happening! It never stops! First it was Hershel's, now it's mine's!..."

"You didn't kill Hershel's son." Lee comforted him, as he set a hand on his shoulder.

"I did. And now it's all catchin' up to me." Kenny sobbed.

"That's not what happened. You looked after your kid, and something bad happened to someone else's." Lee consoled.

"There ain't no way this world let's my son live when I helped put someone else's in the ground." Kenny sadly admitted.

"Come on out with everyone." Lee beseeched. "There are people who care about you. Bonnie, Mike, Clementine…They all worry about you."

Kenny turned his neck over his shoulder and looked at his urban friend. He thought about punching him, but he was tired. Perhaps Kenny had been too much of an asshole to him ever since the meat locker incident.

"Let's go." Kenny tiredly as said, as his knees cracked when he got up from spending too much time sitting.

"Oh shit, is that what I think it is?!" Luke exclaimed loudly outside. Lee quickly thought of walkers, and he and Kenny hurtled outside.

When they got outside, they saw that everybody was gathered around Rebecca.

"Are you okay, Bec?! How does it feel?!" Alvin stressfully asked.

"It feels wet, that's what it feels!" She said with haste.

"What's happening?!" Lee demanded out loud.

"Her water broke." Carlos clarified, folding his arms.

"What…what does that mean?!" Sarah anxiously enquired.

"It means the baby is coming, sweetie. Alvin, help me move her to the benches." Carlos told him, as they supported Rebecca and moved her to the seats.

"But when will the baby come out?!" Nick shouted.

"I don't know!" Carlos yelled. "Mike, Lee, if you're gonna go check out those buildings, do it now!"

"I can help." Kenny surprisingly stepped forward. "I had a kid o' mine." He said with a hoarse voice.

"What do you propose then?!" Nick hollered, feeling the pressure crushing him.

"First of all, we need blankets and water. If y'all come by these supplies, take 'em to Rebecca. If someone gets a thirst, you go to the river."

"Okay, it's set." Mike voiced. "Bonnie, Ben, let's go to the museum."

"I'll head to the Observation Deck then." Jane spoke, as she wandered off. Lee thought Jane was like a puzzle, a really hard one at that, he couldn't figure her out.

He checked his Glock's clip for bullets and started walking towards the Deck.

"Can I come with you?" Clementine inquired, smiling.

"Of course. On the way, I might teach a thing or two about History."

Quick Note: So here it's it, Chapter 3! I'm sorry this one doesn't have much action, but I wanted the Season 1 and Season 2 groups have more dialogue and interactions between them so they can bond. By the way, I'm sorry the characters like Reggie and Nick aren't getting the spotlight, but they will eventually!


	4. Chapter 4 - Refuge

The Walking Dead Parker's Run

Chapter 4 – Refuge

Quick Note: I'm not American, so I had to look the Civil War up, so excuse me of any mistakes made! By the way, excuse me too of any Russian mistakes! Remember to fave and to review!

"So, what was the Civil War?" Clementine curiously asked. Lee and her were slowly pacing towards the Observation Deck where, supposedly, Jane was there already. Lee was starting to doubt his navegation skills in the brick maze.

"Well, it was a war in the XIX century between the Confederacy and the Union, the North and the South." Lee replied, he didn't know how to put it in a simpler way so the child would understand.

"Why did they fight each other?" Clementine asked.

"It was because of the slavery, back then it was a big thing." Lee explained, scratching his head.

"That's really mean! Why would they kill and enslave people?" Clementine naively enquired.

"Things were different back then, sweet pea. People were kinda bad to each other." Lee clarified. "But in the end, the Confederacy lost and the slavery was over."

"That's good, I guess…"

Lee and Clementine passed around a corner and spotted the Observation Deck. It was a building, whose first floor didn't seem accessible, plus it was obscure, but the second floor's only accessible paths were a weak wooden stairway and another stairway that passed through the building on the opposite side.

Lee narrowed his eyes, seeing a figure sat on the picnic tables. Lee recognized Jane, who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, hey." Jane blankly greeted. Lee walked over to the opposite side of the table.

"Are you okay?" Lee worriedly asked. No, she wasn't okay. After Jane met these people, old wounds were opening again.

"It's just that…I've been thinking about my sister." Jane confessed, gazing at the ageless trees.

"I know you think that this lone survivor thing you got going on is good. But you can let people trust you. Care about you." Lee advised.

"I dragged my sister across four states." Jane said, after staying some seconds quiet. "And every morning, she'd say she wasn't getting up. So I'd convince her. Or push her. Or goddamn carry her if I had to." Jane said sharply. "Until this time…" Her voice tone changed to a more sad one. "Walkers cornered us. Forced us up to the roof. And then when they kept coming, I…I couldn't make her jump! I couldn't throw her!" She waved her hands, trying to show Lee the emotions she'd felt when she left her sister. "So I tried something else. I told her she could have what she wanted. And I left her there." She concluded flatly.

"Jane, I'm sorry about your sister. I mean it." Lee said, putting his hand in his chest.

"Let's just go check out this Deck." Jane got up, and Lee followed her up the stairs. "I hope this place is what we need. God knows we need a break."

Upstairs, there was a second stairwell on the opposite side of the Deck, and a gift shop with the gate locked. The large balcony, with a cannon in the middle, made the best possible advantage point. No bandits or walkers could surprise them from up there.

"The gate's still locked." Lee observed.

"Which means that maybe whatever's inside hasn't been ransacked yet." Jane told them, as she placed a hand on her hip, she kneeled and checked the padlock. "We need to get this off."

"I can shoot it." Lee suggested, reaching for his Glock 17.

"Nah, spare the bullet." Jane reasoned, as she pulled out the nail file she'd gotten from the dead zombies. "I can try to pick the lock. You know, these things are great. Strike a flint, sharpen a blade…"

"You really are resourceful, Jane." Lee commented.

"I try my best." She responded with a chuckle.

"This place seems great for Rebecca to have the baby." Lee noticed, folding his arms against his chest. "Nothing can get us off guard from this advantage point, and the gift shop is sheltered from the wind."

"We'll have to see what's inside before drawing any conclusions. You know, we might need to bust the mechanism. Try to find something."

"Lee, does that cannon still work?" Clementine eagerly asked, pointing at the weapon.

"Maybe, but they fill these cannons with cement to make sure they're safe." Lee chuckled.

"What about those telescopes?" Clementine inquired, pointing at the two set telescopes, each one in a corner of the deck.

"They need a coin to work, Clem." Lee rummaged through his pockets until he touched some spare change. _Why do I still carry this crap?_ He wondered. "Wanna take a look?" Lee asked, Clementine nodded.

Lee grabbed a dime. _Hope this one fits in._ He inserted it in the slot on the side, and the view on the telescope became available. Lee grabbed Clementine so she could see through the scope.

"How's the view, sweet pea?"

"It's amazing! It's beautiful!" Clementine happily demonstrated. "I think I see a dog walking in the woods!"

Clementine kept turning around the scope, admiring Mother Nature's hard work. But Clementine's joy was murdered when the sight went black.

"Lee! I can't see through the telescope no more!" She declared with confusion.

"That's because these things work on a timer every time you put a coin." Lee explained, as he set down the girl.

"You need to pay to look through the telescope? That's a bit silly…anyway, thanks for letting me see it!" Clementine thanked.

"You're welcome." Lee said, as Clementine leaned on the handrail surrounding the Deck, gazing at the river and the forest beyond it.

Lee lurked around until he stopped and looked at a small chart, that had a drawing of the river and forest in front of him, and had five locations marked each with a number. Four of them said "Union Defense Line", and another one said "Confederate Defense Line". He lifted his head and spotted a tall tower. A church.

"Hey, I think I see a town across the river." Lee told Jane.

"That'd be a good place to look for supplies after we're done here." Jane commented. Lee paralyzed himself when he noticed a stranger walking towards the Observation Deck.

"Shit! Shit! Get down!" Lee muttered, as he gently pulled down Clementine. Jane obeyed and she crouched. Lee and Jane gathered near the open metal door that connected the staircase to the Observation Deck.

"What is it?!" Jane demanded.

"I saw a guy coming up this way!" Lee explained. Jane and Lee sneakily looked around the corner and saw the guy heading up the stairs. They didn't have a good look at him, but he walked in a crippled sort of way and he was carrying a bag.

"We can't lead them to the others, he might have friends." Jane planned. "But let's scope him out and see what he's up to."

"We're just gonna talk to this guy. We only kill him if necessary." Lee spoke. Jane agreed and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll go over to that hall where the stairwell is." Jane started elaborating her plan. "Lee, you talk to him. I'll creep up from behind, disarm the fucker and then we'll talk to him."

"Clementine, go with Jane." Lee thought. She'd be better hidden with Jane, and she could get shot if he wasn't careful enough.

"What? I don't wanna leave you…" Clementine sadly said to her guardian.

"It's only for a minute."

Clem sadly nodded, and she and Jane hid in the hall. Lee took cover behind the cannon, and underneath it he spotted a pair of legs walking towards Jane's and Clementine's hiding spot. He paced around the cannon to avoid being seen. When the guy was facing his back to him, he peeked from the cannon. He spotted a teenager with glasses, who wore a leg brace. _That's why he walked that way. _

Lee wondered why the hell that teenager was trying to stuff the bag inside the trash. Right now it could be a good chance to distract him.

"Hey!" Lee shouted, raising his arms. The teenager quickly turned around and revealed a revolver towards Lee. "I just wanna talk to you!" He soothed. He felt nervous, because the gun was shaking in the kid's hands.

"I am Arvo." He introduced himself, with an obvious Russian accent. His face expressed worry, probably because he was concerned on what Lee could do to him.

"It's okay…I'm Lee."

"I'm going to go! I don't want to shoot." Arvo told Lee. "I don't like to shoot, uh…люди." Lee immediately knew that this kid didn't have a big knowledge on English, as he was starting to mix the two languages.

That second, Jane appeared from behind him. Arvo screamed, but he was too shocked to react, so she easily took away his gun.

"Back up." Jane ordered, as Arvo recoiled until he bumped against the canon. His confused and shocked face immediately changed to one of anger and contempt for these people. "Put the bag down." He slowly obeyed and he posed the bag on the floor. Lee saw Clementine behind Jane, watching everything.

"Lee, make sure he doesn't have any more weapons in there." Jane told him, keeping her eyes on Arvo.

"No, no! I do not have any more guns! I swear!" Arvo pleaded, sweating as Lee bent down and started to pull the zipper of the bag.

Lee opened the bag, and when he saw the treasure inside, he widened his to the fullest and his jaw dropped. Inside, there were a bunch of water bottles, along with all kinds of tiny plastic jars cramped with multi-colored pills, clean syringes, medical tubes, blood bags and a bunch of other medical stuff Lee didn't know what they were.

"Anything?" Jane said. Since Lee didn't reply, she gazed down and she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. "Whoa…that's some serious stash of meds!"

"No, No, No, No, No! Do not take that medicine! It's for my sister, she's sick!" Arvo begged, as his face twitched. Lee knew that it wasn't right to take this stuff, but dang…they really needed it. "The pain makes her cry, and it makes those things come! Please! Мне нужно наркотики!"

"Is it just you and your sister?" Lee asked, examining a bottle of painkillers.

"No, I have many friends. In the woods." Arvo honestly said. _Shit. _Lee didn't want to mess with these people. If they had as many people as Arvo alleged, they didn't stand a chance. Plus, if Arvo managed to collect all this medicine, imagine the weaponry his friends had!

"Sister or not, we could really use that stuff!" Jane shouted, jabbing the gun at Arvo.

"No! You are not nice people!" Arvo cried, knowing his sister would again be suffering. "You already left me defenseless, and now you take my sister's medicine? Пожалуйста! Дай мне сумку! You are Очень плохие люди!"

"Hey, we got people who are suffering!" Jane alleged, pointing her finger at the horizon. "Who need this medicine." Jane looked down and saw that Lee was hesitant in taking that stuff. "Lee, think about it. Rebecca's in pain, Luke said his ribs are in bad shape, and your eye's a fucking mess! We need that stuff."

''My people are suffering just as much as yours! You are not special!" Arvo argued, with his hands behind his waist.

"We're not taking it." Lee made the call, as he put the bottle of pills back inside and closed the zipper.

"Lee, what the fuck?! We need that stuff." Jane reasoned.

"But it's not ours." Lee replied, giving Arvo the bag, who clutched it in his arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee. I am obliged." Arvo thanked, as ha gave Jane an angry look.

Jane elevated her revolver and looked to the ground, looking for an option. She raised her head, grabbed Arvo by the collar and pushed him against the edge of the Deck.

"JANE!" Both Clementine and Lee shouted. Lee ran towards Jane to stop her from doing something bad. "Jane, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"No, please do not shoot!" Arvo begged for his life as Jane pressed the gun to his temple.

"I ever see you walking around here again, you won't just walking away!" Jane thundered, pushing Arvo towards the staircase. "Now go. GO!"

Arvo tried to walk as fast as he could so he could leave. Eventually, he disappeared into the woods.

"I can't believe I've gotten into this mess." Jane muttered, as she stored the revolver and she buried her face on her hand, leaning on the handrail. "Now he's gonna storm us, probably with even more manpower! Just go get the others, I'll get this open!" Jane ordered at Lee. Lee decided it was best not to disturb her, so he and Clementine climbed down. When they were heading to the others, they noticed Luke walking in their direction, an AK-47 firm in his hands.

"Lee! Lee, hey!" Luke called out. "Any luck with that Observation Deck?"

"We found a gift shop that was locked, but Jane's working on getting it open." Lee told him.

"Y'know, I can't figure her out. She's cold, but she seems like she cares about us, and she seems sensible." Luke confessed, passing two fingers through his chin.

"That makes two of us, Luke."

"Anyway, I'm gonna check on Jane. Could you check on Nick? I left him back at the plaza."

"Or course."

The two men departed from their separate ways. Lee and Clementine made their way back, to tell the others he'd found a good place for Rebecca.

Quick Note: As of August, I will go on vacation. I'll still write, but updates will be less frequent.


	5. Chapter 5 - Victory

The Walking Dead Parker's Run

Chapter 5 – Victory

Lee and Clementine walked back to where the others were. He saw that Rebecca was standing up, leaned against the wall. Kenny was sitting in fountain, in case Carlos needed some help, and Carlos was a couple of feet away from her. Alvin was trying to comfort his wife, who was in pain and doubted if her baby was in healthy condition.

"I'm not supposed to be in labor yet, Carlos." Rebecca vaguely said. "What if something's wrong?!"

"Nothing is wrong. Babies know how to be born. You don't think that I already forgot how my Sarah was born?" Carlos comforted her, with his arms crossed. Sarah was sitting in one of the benches, eager to see the baby. Rebecca and Sarah weren't connected in any kind of family bond, but she was like a friendly aunt to her.

"Relax, Bec'. Carlos knows what to do." Alvin told his wife.

"Lee!" Reggie called out, trying to fold his arms, but he then shrugged it off and remembered that he only had one arm. "What'd you find?"

"The building around back has an observation deck!" Lee stated.

"Is it safe for the baby?" Rebecca inquired, leaning her back to the wall.

"Yes. It's high up, so it'll be harder for walkers to get up. And we get a clear sight of the entire surroundings."

"Seems great." Carlos commented. "At least if nothing better comes up. When Mike and Bonnie return, we'll go."

"Ugh! Shit!" Rebecca grunted, as she felt another painful contraction.

"Y'know, Mike and Bonnie haven't been back in a while." Kenny uttered, looking over his shoulder to the plaque that indicated the way to the museum. "And I don't say I don't trust 'em, but it'd be best if ya checked on 'em, Lee."

"I'll head there, to check if everything's okay." Lee said. Then, he turned around and walked over to the museum, Clementine was following him. Lee thought about checking out those maps and photos of Parker's Run to get his bearings better about this place, but there was no time. He read on the plaque "Parker's Run Memorial Museum, 1.2 Miles.". Above that text, it said "Founded 197-", the last number was scraped off.

The museum was like the rest of the historical site. Outside, there was yet another statue of an American soldier, surrounded by the graves of the brave souls that died during combat. The museums looked like a small hangar, it had wide sliding doors, and it was surrounded by a bunch of windows. Lee noticed that Mike had left a trail of dead walkers towards the entrance.

"Lee!" Mike greeted, spotting Lee.

"I thought you went with Jane?" Bonnie said, as she climbed down from a stand. "She didn't take off, did she?"

"Take off?" Ben inquired, as he appeared from nowhere. "Why'd she take off?"

"I dunno. It's just a…feeling."

"No, she's trying to get the Observation Deck ready for Rebecca." Lee explained. "Carlos says we should head there after we are done here."

"Fine, fine, give me just like ten more minutes to search this place." Mike beseeched.

"He doesn't go back empty-handed." Bonnie clarified.

"What? I just wanna help!" Mike stated, as Bonnie departed to look for supplies.

"Wow, this place is really cool!" Clementine exclaimed, admiring the various antique objects and paintings.

"Let's take a look around." Lee said.

Lee noticed that in the center there was an arsenal of old weaponry. A cannon, a minigun and yet another cannon.

"You know, I was thinking of taking that one back to the others." Ben told Lee, pointing at the minigun.

"Ben, do you really think they'd place a functional weapon in a museum?" Lee reasoned.

"Who knows?" Ben said, smiling.

"And even if it worked, where would we get the ammo for it?" Lee argued, folding his arms.

"Buzz-killer." Ben concluded, as he turned around to loot a couple of crates.

"Guys!" Clementine called everybody's attention. "Look what I found!" She shouted, exhibiting a Confederate coat.

"Nice find, Clem!" Bonnie praised.

"We can probably give this to Rebecca." Lee suggested, examining the jacket. Clementine handed the coat over to her guardian. "You did a great job, Clementine."

"Now, now, that's great, but ain't the grey…?" Mike intervened. "We can't put Rebecca in a Confederate coat."

"Oh, I didn't even think about it." Bonnie agreed. "It's better that nothing I guess."

"Do you really think she'll care about that?" Lee enquired. Mike shrugged his shoulders in response.

Lee noted that Mike was rummaging through a box near a booth with the gate closed. He thought about what could be inside that booth…

After checking that Clem wasn't wandering too far, he grabbed the box and dropped it on the ground. He saw that there was a small gap, and he'd be able to pull it upwards.

Lee placed his fingers on the handle, and pulled up with all his might. After grunting and some physical effort, he managed to get the gate to rise a bit more, but not even halfway. But it was enough for him to notice a pair of gigantic water jugs.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Lee screamed. Everybody hurried toward him.

"What is it?" Ben demanded.

"There's bottled water on the other side!" He announced.

"Holy shit." Mike muttered, looking through the gap and gazing the delicious water. He hurtled near the door and twisted the handle, but it didn't budge. "Fuck, it's locked!"

"You wanna kick it down?" Bonnie proposed.

"That'd make an awful lot of noise." Mike warned.

"It's okay, I might be able to reach in and unlock it." Bonnie volunteered. She'd though of suggesting Clem to go in, but she had done enough things for them back at Camp Carver.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked with concern. "There might be a walker in there."

"It'll be okay. I'll be quick." Bonnie assured. She kneeled and passed her left hand inside. She blindly interacted with the doorknob, desperately trying to get it open.

Suddenly, a hand gripped Bonnie by the wrist.

"Ah! Fuck!" She screamed, trying to displace her hand so she wouldn't get bitten. The pulls made Bonnie hardly hit her face on the metal gate. Mike immediately started kicking down the door to get inside.

"Shit!" Lee shouted, as he removed his Glock 17 and tried to shoot it, but he couldn't get a clear shot.

After three kicks, Mike made the lock burst. He violently gripped the zombie by the neck and pushed him to the wall. Then he forced him on the ground.

"KILL IT!" He panicked, holding down the lurker. Lee pulled out his awl and finished it off with a swift cut to the head.

Mike leaned on his knees and panted. "Well, that happened! Are you okay Bonnie?!" He enquired, noticing a big bruise forming on her face. "Let me see if you're alright."

"I wasn't bit." Bonnie alleged, but Lee noticed a couple cuts on her wrist.

"Then what are those?" Lee inquired.

"It's nothing…just old scars." She claimed. Lee discretely took a better look at them, and identified them as track marks. Light was quickly shed on who Bonnie was before.

"Damn, that's gonna leave a mark." Mike said, referring to the bruise.

"It's fine. I guess my best feature wasn't my face afterall." Bonnie joked with a smile.

"Oh, c'mon, that ain't true…" Mike flirted. Lee and Ben couldn't avoid letting out a small giggle.

"At least now we got that!" Ben said, pointing at the jugs.

"I'll keep checkin' the other room." Bonnie told them.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, let's get this water. Lee, gimme a hand, will ya?" Mike demanded Lee. Mike grabbed one the jugs and Lee picked up the other one. They were incredibly heavy, but it was nothing for the pair of urbans.

"What happened inside?!" Clem worriedly asked, emerging from behind a pedestal.

"Just a walker…it's nothing." Lee flatly explained.

"That water seems pretty heavy…" Clementine said, slightly impressed by her mentor's strength.

"Nah, it's nothing." Lee said with a smile.

"Worse is," Mike interfered. "We could all go by this pretty quickly. Carver was crazy, but at least his shelves were always full." Lee didn't reply to him, as both of them set down the water jugs.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie whispered, beckoning at them. Lee, Mike and Clementine paced towards Bonnie and Ben.

"What is it?" Lee inquired.

"Get down." She advised, as everybody followed her order. She told them for them to peek around the corner, and when they did, they spotted a raccoon chewing on something. "It entered just like it owned the place, figured it make a good meal."

"We can eat raccoon? Eew…" Clementine mumbled.

"I'd eat the shit out of that raccoon." Mike said, only to notice that everybody was staring at him, and smiling. "No! Not like…"

"What's so funny?" Clementine curiously asked.

"Nothing sweet pea." Lee told her.

"Fresh meat would go a long way with Rebecca." Bonnie elucidated, but when she gazed over the corner, the raccoon spotted her, and it vanished. "Shoot! Don't let it get away!"

Mike jumped on a booth and Bonnie examined where the raccoon could be hidden. Lee and Clementine stood behind her and Ben further behind.

"Over there!" Lee gasped, pointing at the stairs that led to the stand. Bonnie slowly approached it, but failed to grab it. It ran in Lee's and Clem's direction, so they jumped on it to catch it, but failed again. However the animal wasn't expecting Ben at the end, who managed to catch it. The fat animal was squeezing and kicking in his hands, but Ben had it firmly in his hands.

"Good job kid!" Mike idolized Ben, seeing he had hunted dinner.

"We just let it go!" Clementine happily voiced. "It has a family!" She pointed at two younger raccoons roaming around the graves, seeing their parent caught by humans.

"Looks like grub has tripled for us!" Mike commented, reaching his pistol and pointing it at the others, to shoot them.

"Mike!" Bonnie criticized.

"You're right sweet pea, we should let it return to its family." Lee agreed. He was slightly surprised on how Clementine had such a kind personality. Hopefully that won't change.

"Yeah, you're right." Mike sadly agreed, placing his pistol on his belt. He was starving and he didn't want to let their meal get away, but who could say no to Clementine?

"So, can I let it go?" Ben asked, and Lee nodded affirmatively. Ben set down the animal, who ran back to its children. It gave the humans a look of contempt, before running with his family into the woods.

"C'mon, let's get this water back to Rebecca." Bonnie alleged. "We don't have much time to waste."

Lee carried one jug, and Mike grabbed the other. Seeing they were all set, they left to find the others, and see the bounty they had collected.

OOO

"You guys are telling your arms ain't tired?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"I could do this all day." Mike said, sounding a bit cocky.

That moment, Rebecca started screaming her lungs out. "Oh shit, oh shit! Oh God!" Bonnie ran towards her, and Mike and Lee set down the water, and did the same.

"You have to breathe like I told you." Carlos informed, kneeled to her belly's height.

"Is the baby coming, Carlos?!" Alvin hollered.

"Yes, we need to get to the Observation Deck." Carlos told them. "Gather everybody."

"Guys!" Nick yelled, as he appeared from behind a brick wall where he had kept watch. "Lurkers are coming this way! Look!"

Everybody turned around and saw as an immense herd of walkers was appearing from between the trees in the forest.

"Oh fuck!" Reggie mumbled.

"Wait, where the hell's Luke?" Nick demanded, slightly worried by his friend. "He told me he was gonna check on you!"

"He went to the Observation Deck." Lee said. "Everybody! We gotta move! Stay close to me, Clementine."

"Daddy, daddy…" Sarah murmured, having a small anxiety attack from the lurkers.

"Sarah, don't look!" Carlos ordered in a slightly harsh tone. He got up and pulled her out of the sight of the zombies. "Alvin, help Rebecca up. We have to carry her to the Deck." Alvin nodded. He placed his arm on her shoulder, and pulled her up. Rebecca grunted in pain and was struggling to stand on her feet.

"We gotta hold them off!" Kenny shouted, as everybody reached for their weapons in order to safely escort Rebecca to the Observation Deck.

Quick Note: So, I said this in a previous chapter, but I'll say it a second time for anyone who might not have read it. Today I officially go on vacation, so the updates will be slower. I ended the chapter in a mild suspense just to make you guys dwell. Still, thank you all for the support that you have been given me throughout this series!


	6. Chapter 6 - Ambush

The Walking Dead Parker's Run

Chapter 7 – Ambush

Alvin and Carlos held Rebecca by her shoulders, who was screaming uncontrollably. Carlos made sure that Sarah wasn't strolling off. The horde was starting to grow, and was leaning on their position awful fast. Everybody else was reaching for their guns and were covering Rebecca.

"Go!" Kenny ordered, gripping a crowbar. "I'll cover y'all!" He screamed, before running into the horde to kill some undead.

"Mike! Help Kenny!" Lee shouted, turning his head over to him. Mike asserted with a nod, and he ran towards Kenny with his hammer wielded. When he managed to catch up with him, they slowly walked towards a couple of walkers. Kenny knocked down the first one with a blow to the skull, but it wasn't fatal. Mike on the other hand, killed the first zombie he saw with a penetration to the brain with the edgy point of his hammer. Mike gazed in horror as Kenny kept beating the walker's face repeatedly like a savage.

Lee grabbed one water jug. He meant to pick up the other one, but he needed a free hand to use his Glock 17. Once he was packed, he slowly followed the rest of the group.

"Lee, I...I don't think he's okay!" Bonnie commented, shocked by Kenny's violence. She had an AK in hand, ready to fire.

"He's fine!" Lee assured, though he wasn't too sure if Kenny was alright. He beckoned for Clementine to walk in front of him, so he could see her at all times. "He's got our backs!"

The group spotted the small corridor built of brick walls that led to the Observation Deck. A lurker emerged from it, but Nick took aim and blew its brains all over the pavement. They continued, always checking they weren't surrounded.

Lee turned around and spotted a zombie stumbling towards him at his six. He curved himself in its direction and pointed his gun at it, but Kenny appeared from behind it, and killed it quickly. Mike followed right behind him. They ran around the corner and they saw the Observation Deck in the distance. Only a small stroll to reach it.

More lurkers were invading them. The trees seemed to be vomiting walkers nonstop. They just kept coming. Lee turned his head and saw Kenny, Mike and Reggie dealing with a small herd of walkers.

Reggie was shooting at the zombies with a Beretta Inox, because using a melee weapon was too hard with only one arm. He had to make the bullets count, because he couldn't stop to reload. He was so focused on the zombies that he didn't notice a lurker lunging at him from behind.

Both Lee and Kenny noticed something out of the corner of their eye. Kenny twitched his head, and saw a walker about to slaughter Reggie.

"Reg', behind ya!" Kenny shouted.

Reggie spin around, but the zombie still chewed his shoulder viciously. Reggie whimpered, and twisted his arm until he managed to place his gun on the walker's temple and shoot it. The blood sprayed all over his clothes, and the lurker had fallen.

"No!" Mike exclaimed, seeing what just had happened. Kenny kept killing lurkers as they came, they didn't wait around for Reggie to have a final moment. "Maybe…maybe we can cut around the wound?!"

"Mike, that won't work." Reggie said in a depressed sound, covering his injury, though it wouldn't do much good. He looked back and saw Lee and Clementine watching in horror, and further behind the group was almost reaching the Deck. "Just go! I'll hold them off!"

Kenny and Mike nodded in respect, before running away towards the group. Mike was both shocked and surprised at Reggie's bravery, he was never the courageous kind of guy. But he was gonna die either way, so he didn't have much to lose. Reggie kept firing at the corpses, until he ran out of bullets and had to fight with the butt of his gun. Lee opened his mouth to say something, but Mike stopped him.

"Shut up! Fuckin' run!" Mike said in anger.

Lee, Kenny and Mike chased the group right behind. Nick was the first to climb up the stairs, he was worried about Luke.

"Luke?! Luke?!" Nick called out, getting nervous as he didn't see his friend on the Deck. Then, he heard whispers coming from the gift shop. He frowned and entered.

His eyes were fully wide when he saw Luke and Jane sitting on the ground, next to each other; Jane was zipping up her jacket.

"I never felt so human since…" Luke told Jane, before spotting Nick staring at him. "Oh, hey Nick…"

"Luke, you have to be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Nick muttered, as he felt anger build up inside him. "Do you know the shit that happened while you were 'having fun'?!" Nick screamed at his friend.

"Nick, calm down! What's wrong?" Luke asked, rising on his feet.

"What the fuck are you two doin' up here?!" Kenny shouted, showing up on the gift shop. "We got God-knows how many walkers out there, which you were supposed to keep an eye out for with Nick!"

"Just hold on! Just tell me what's goin' on!" Luke demanded.

"What's goin' on is that you're a reckless fuckin' moron." Kenny accused, despised by Luke's attitude.

"I'm reckless?! Y'know, ya gotta lotta nerve Kenny!" Luke snapped, getting really pissed off by Kenny's personality.

"Reggie's dead because of you." Kenny mumbled.

"Reggie's dead?!" Luke inquired.

"You two shut up!" Lee howled. Carlos and Alvin gradually made Rebecca lie down on the floor. "Rebecca's giving birth and we have a herd of walkers behind us!"

"Fuck I'm sorry!" Luke sputtered, realizing the consequences of his actions. Carlos and Alvin kneeled near Rebecca, Alvin clutching her hand for emotional support, while Carlos took care of the medical stuff.

"The lurkers mustn't get up here!" Carlos stated. "We need time!"

"How much time?!" Bonnie nervously enquired.

"As much as we can get!" Carlos affirmed. "For all we know, giving birth might take hours!"

"Here, I should…" Luke started, he wanted to help to compensate for his mistakes.

"You wanna help?!" Kenny quickly stopped him. "Go outside and keep the dead off us!" Kenny said before too kneeling near Rebecca, in case Carlos needed an extra expert hand.

"Do you guys need help here?!" Lee enquired.

"No. Just go outside and cover us!" Carlos stated.

Everybody else ran outside. Lee, Kenny, Ben, Mike, Jane, Nick, Luke and Bonnie were the group's line of defense. They wielded their guns, an arsenal made of Glocks 17, Berettas and AK-47s. Lee noticed that the metal door had been close, and the zombies were trying to squeeze their dead bodies inside. Lee verified that both Sarah and Clementine were safe inside.

The group started firing. The number of walkers banging on the door was starting to get reduced, as all of them had been head-shot. But more undead people came to refill their place.

"There's too many of 'em!" Jane screeched, leaned over the handrail to shoot at the zombies.

"Shit." Mike murmured.

"Keep shootin', they are not gettin' up here!" Luke alleged, checking the clip of his gun.

"Fuck, it's not gonna hold!" Mike stated, as he pushed the door to prevent the lurkers' entrance. He was careful so he wouldn't get scratched or bitten. Luke and Jane came to aid him, by using their machete and awl to slay the walkers.

"We need something to push against the door!" Nick screamed, reloading a bullet to his rifle.

"What about that?!" Ben stuttered, pointing at the cannon.

"It'll work!" Luke replied, running toward the weapon. "Lee, help me move it!"

Lee sprinted near Luke. He placed his arms on the cannon and grunted as he placed all of his forces to move it. Thankfully, the cannon had built-in wheels to make it easier.

Lee was paralyzed when he noted the wooden floor below the cannon was crushed by the weight, and had fallen down. And with it, the whole Deck was starting to fall.

"GET BACK!" Lee roared. Everybody else noticed the ground starting to vanish from their feet, so they ran and jumped to save themselves. Only the ground near the door fell, but the support cables busted, making a large portion of the Deck crumble. Jane failed to jump in time so she was left dangling of the edge, holding on to dear life. Luke threw his body on the ground and grabbed her hand.

"I can't hold on!" Luke shouted, starting to sweat. Lee ran towards Luke and took Jane's second hand. They pulled her up at the same time, and manage to get her on solid land. She thanked with a nod.

"They're climbing!" Jane said, as he noticed that a piece of the Deck was reclined in a diagonal angle, making it a small ramp for the zombies to climb up. The zombie fighters ran to confirm what Mike was saying.

"Do these things ever stop?!" Kenny commented. "We gotta keep 'em from gettin' up here!"

"Drop the Deck!" Lee said like a crazy scientist.

"He's right! He's right! Drop the whole Deck!" Luke ordered, agreeing with Lee's plan.

"Drop the…?! Are you fuckin' crazy?!" Mike thundered in disbelief.

"How're we gonna do that?" Bonnie asked, thinking it was impossible to destroy the entire Deck.

"I dunno, look for something!" Luke alleged, before starting to stomp the planks near the ramp to bring it down.

Lee examined his surroundings and spotted the strong cord that was supporting the rest of the Deck's rubble. He vaulted onto the handrail and he had to use his Glock 17, he didn't have any other weapons. He aimed at the blots that the cord was tied to. He shot two rounds at it. The blots were screwed and it only took one more shot to victory. He fired again, and the Deck crumbled and annihilated the herd into mashed dead bodies. There were still a handful of walkers roaming around, but they didn't matter right now.

Lee got down and was sure to be careful on his step. The remaining balcony forced the survivors to form a line, since there was no space for two people to be standing in front of each other.

"Nick!" Luke called out once the dust had cleared. Lee turned his head and saw that Nick wasn't present. He looked down and he was sitting on the destruction below. He had fallen down.

"Ah, shit!" Nick profaned, getting up and clutching his painful head.

"Nick, get outta there!" Luke ordered, as he spotted more walkers heading toward him. Bonnie gave him cover and splattered two zombie brains with a pair of bullets from her AK.

"Go around the building! There's another staircase!" Lee proposed. Nick nodded and turned around to run to safety, but was cut short when a trio of lurkers emerged, cutting his way out. He elevated his gun to fire, but he only heard a click. He stared upwards at his friends, before rapidly dashing away into the forest to avoid the lurkers.

"Nick!" Luke shouted. His friend was alive and managed to escape the walkers, but with the risks he usually took, who knows if he'd make it out in the forest.

"Let's get inside." Mike said. Everyone walked like crabs until they entered the gift shop. "He'll be back." Luke wanted to go and search for his friend, but he had to stay and help Rebecca and the others.

Rebecca had her legs covered, and Carlos was holding the baby, whom seemed lifeless. Carlos looked at it in a cold manner, searching for any signs of life.

Suddenly, the newborn opened its eyes. He coughed, before emitting the unmistakable sound of a baby cry.

"C-Carlos…don't leave us waiting!" Alvin uttered, flowing with joy.

"It's a boy." Carlos announced, as everybody witnessed the newborn miracle. He passed the baby onto his father, who immediately burst into tears once the baby was in his arms.

Everybody else smiled, and walked inside. A good zombie fight deserved a good night's sleep.

Quick Note: So here's another chapter! I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I think it turned out nicely. Thanks for all the support, fave and review to keep this Fanfic going!


	7. Chapter 7 - End Of The Road

The Walking Dead: Parker's Run

Chapter 8 – End Of The Road

Sleeping on the floor wasn't nice for the survivors, but they had gotten used to it. And just like another night, everyone was curled up, napping against the harsh, cold wooden floor. The walkers below them had scattered up until now, as they wandered somewhere else to find their prey. Luke stayed awake in case his friend arrived in the meantime, but no such luck had occurred yet. Rebecca too was awake, and she was nurturing for her baby, however her husband, silly big dope as she called him, had fallen asleep as usual.

Lee hated to have his adoptive daughter sleep on the ground, but what could he do? He opened his eyes, getting a non-stop night's sleep had been a luxury ever since the outbreak. Lee noticed as Carlos got up and walked towards Rebecca.

"I came to check on you." He muttered.

"I'm fine Carlos." She said, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Okay, but just say if you need anything." He concluded, he didn't want to insist further. He knew how such a pregnancy could be difficult, but he didn't feel like disturbing Rebecca's happiness.

"Although I do feel a little cold."

"Lee, why don't you give her that coat we found?" Mike suggested, sitting up from the corner he was sleeping in. Lee tapped his surroundings searching for the jacket. Ever since he lost his left eye he pretty much had a rough time noticing things in time as his field of view was smaller. When he found it he got up and gave it to Rebecca. "Sorry about the color." Mike apologized before curling back to sleep.

"Do you really think I care about that?" She sharply responded, clouting herself and the baby with the dusty Confederate coat.

"Rebecca, let me take the baby." Kenny volunteered, seeing she was coughing and seemed fatigued. "You both should rest, especially you." He said as he reached for the child, but Carlos stopped him.

"Stop. It's her baby, you have no right to take him!" Carlos mumbled in a harsh yet low tone, always with his suspicious attitude.

"Wow, relax Doc, just tryin' to help!" Kenny excused himself, and Carlos then retreated to his improvised cot.

Lee looked over his shoulder and spotted Jane on the Deck, whom quickly faded out of sight. Lee stood up and walked out onto the small piece of balcony that still remained, and he saw Jane peeking between the shutters of the gate leading to the stairwell.

"Aw, shit." Jane cursed, noticing Lee watching her.

"What're you doing?" Lee asked, even though he already had come up with an answer.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've got to go." She told him, in a sad and hurried tone. She bent down and she rose the gate.

"Where?"

"Just…away. Okay?" She vaguely uttered, walking closer to the staircase. "Y'know, Jaime…Reggie…I'm not gonna stick around and…watch it happen to you too."

"There is nothing out there, Jane." Lee asserted convincingly. "You have a group here, people you can trust. Isn't that what matters?"

"It doesn't work like that…at least not for me." Jane said. "Just remember, if things start heading South, don't let them drag you down with them. You can make it on your own."

"Jane…"

"Please, Lee, don't try to stop me. I've made my decision. I…remember to teach that little girl what I told you." She advised, as she turned around to face Lee and approached him. "You take care of yourself, I mean it. I want you to take this." She said, offering Lee the nail file she'd previously ransacked from the dead body.

Lee took the nail file. "I'm sure I won't be using this to file my nails." He joked.

"You probably won't. I gotta go now." Jane said her goodbyes. There was an awkward silence between them, before she turned around and walked down the stairs, and disappeared. Lee now had totally lost any will to sleep, so he simply leaned on the handrail. He was surprised to see Clementine appear by his side.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Lee inquired.

"I wasn't sleepy." She said, sitting down between the gaps on the handrail.

"Jane is gone. She left. Just wanted to let you know." Lee confessed.

"Oh. What happened to Reggie and Nick?" She demanded.

"Reggie, he…he didn't make it." Lee told her the truth, like he always did. "Nick, we don't know where he is. We can only hope he's okay and that we'll find him."

"Heya." Luke greeted, leaning on the handrail next to Lee. "Thought everybody would be asleep by now. Temperature's dropping, we're low on food, I think we've got to stay put for a while, y'know, for Rebecca and the baby. So I was thinkin', as soon as it gets light Jane and I should go explore, see if we can get supplies and search for Nick while we're at it."

Luke stopped talking, only to note that Lee wasn't replying to him.

"What?" He flatly enquired.

"Jane left for good." Lee told his friend.

"What? When?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Just now."

"Are you serious?! And she didn't say anything about leaving to me?! What the fuck?!" Luke rambled, almost waking everyone up. He approached the wall and punched it in anger. "Dammit!"

"Hey, keep it down." Kenny appeared, adverting Luke.

"Sorry, I…sorry, just Jane's gone." Luke said to him, scratching his hair.

"Really Luke?! Of all the childish bullshit!"

"Childish?! Goddammit, Kenny, y'know what, just lay off!" He snapped, passing by Kenny. Lee, hearing the two men's discussion, joined them in case stuff got outta hand.

"No. You put our lives, this baby's life at risk, so you two could roll around like fuckin' teenagers!" Kenny criticized, trying to keep his voice as down as he could.

"Stop it, you two." Like always, Lee intervened to set some order. "All this arguing isn't helping anyone! What's done is done, all we can do now is move on."

"Look, I'm sorry, I fucked up." Luke said to Kenny. "But y'know what, Jane made me an offer, and…Jesus Christ, I needed it, okay? I mean, look around you, everythin' is SHIT!" Luke shouted, pointing his arm at the dead forest, devoid of any fauna or vegetation, except for the living dead. "So forgive me for wanting to enjoy ONE moment of somethin' else!"

"Fine." Kenny said in a smoother tone. "But this baby is what matters now, got it? So get your shit together."

"Everything okay?" Mike checked with them, emerging from the gift shop.

"Everything fine." Luke reassured, before walking back into the shop.

"We're gonna need a good place to raise him, which ain't here, we gotta push on!" Kenny sputtered, even though the baby wasn't his. "We head North. We get to Wellington. That's our best shot!"

"There's a city across the river, it might be safe there." Lee proposed.

"Or at least it would be a good stop on the way." Kenny recognized, even though the chances that the town still hadn't been looted for supplies was dim.

"Lee's got a point." Bonnie backed up, standing up. Lee was surprised to see that half their group wasn't asleep by now. "There could be a town full of supplies, and not far from here!"

"Whole lot better than here, anyway." Kenny agreed, sighting the tall buildings that could only be seen in a glimpse among the trees. "Looks like our best bet. We need to get on the road as soon as possible. We leave at first light."

"Whoa, whoa, what're you talkin' 'bout? Rebecca needs rest. A few days at the least." Luke contradicted Kenny's plan.

"Now that Luke's mentioned it, we should probably wait a day or so, for Rebecca to heal up." Lee concurred.

"Whatever. But we ain't waiting more than two days. That's it." Kenny said, after sighing in defeat.

Seeing that this whole deal was settled, Lee called Clementine, who remained sitting on the stairs, and they both got some shut-eye. Tried to at least.

ooo

THE NEXT DAY

Lee woke up and remembered to check the time. A quarter past eight. Lee lifted his head and ensured that everybody was asleep, even the newborn, who was sleeping in his parents' lap. Now was the time.

Since the group had an extra day for Rebecca to have some R and R, everybody else was doing the same. But Lee was taking this chance to do something else. He got up and grabbed an empty backpack. Then, he filled it with empty cans.

"Psst, wakey, wakey." Lee whispered to Clementine, who instantly reacted.

"What is it, Lee?" Clementine asked, with a somnolent voice.

"Get up, there's something we two gotta do." He explained, though Clem still didn't know what they were doing, but she went along with it.

She stood up, and Lee gestured at her so she would follow her. He walked onto the Deck, and then moved onto the staircase. Clementine ran to keep his pace, and held his hand. They thumped down the stairs, until they were out in the open.

Outside, there were only a couple walkers here and there, but they didn't need to be dealt with. If they did, Lee had his awl.

Clem was slightly frightened, but with her mentor she wasn't so scared. Lee passed through the zombies, and then the duo walked until they entered the coniferous forest.

"Lee, what're we doing here?" Clementine repeated.

"I think we're far enough from the others." Lee said. Then, he turned his head towards Clem. "Sweet pea, you know what it is out there." Clementine hummed and nodded. "Then, we need to take some precautions, so you can learn to defend yourself."

"You mean running, or hiding? Got it!" Clementine enthusiastically said, seeing she was so little she was very agile.

"I mean with one of these." Lee elaborated, pulling out his Glock 17. Clementine twitched her face in pain, as she knew what those were capable of doing. "First off, it's just a thing." He neared the gun next to Clem, but she took a small step back. "Don't worry, it won't do anything unless you want it to." He then placed the gun in Clem's grip.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Clem asked, trying to support the weight of the gun.

"Always aim for the head. You line up your target with the notch over there." Lee explained, pointing at the aiming sight. "Now that you now everything, it's time to shoot." Lee said, before heading towards a tree, and placing a can on top of a cut tree trunk. "I'll cover your ears." He told Clem, as she aimed her gun. "Don't lock your elbows."

BLAM! The gunshot fired in the air. Lee was hoping that they would be over soon to avoid getting pinned down by walkers. Obviously, the shot missed its target, and it passed by a little higher.

"I don't like this." Clementine complained. "My hands hurt."

"But it's necessary, sweet heart. Let's stick with it." Lee assured. Again, he covered Clem's ears, and remembered her to not lock her elbows. "Okay, aim a little down. Keep it steady. Shoot." As Lee said it, Clementine fired again, and with his instructions the can was blown off onto the ground.

"I did it!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Yes, you did." He praised. "Let's give this a go a few more times, then we gotta return." He determined, before replacing the can with another.

They did the same drill. Clem fired, but the bullet went to the left, and higher than the target. "Okay, a bit to the left. A bit down. Shoot." Like a soldier, she shot, and the round pierced the tin with perfection. "Nice shot!"

Again, Lee covered Clementine's ears, and placed her elbows so they wouldn't be locked. But this time, she fired, and the bullet hit the target at first try.

"Holy crap!" Lee said, surprised. "You're a natural at this."

"I just pretend they're walker heads."

"That's what you should always do. Well, I think that's enough target practice for today." Lee told her, removing the Glock from her hands. "We'll graduate you to walkers some day."

OOO

After two days, the group had left the Deck, and was now on the road. The weather took a rather quick and insane twist, and the roads and trees were covered in ice, and it was mildly snowing. Everybody was clutching their own bodies, trying to stay warm. Rebecca was a little pale, but insisted on carrying the baby.

Suddenly, Rebecca stumbled, and if it wasn't for Alvin and Bonnie holding her, she would've fallen on top of the child, who started to cry by the sudden disturbance.

"Bec', are you okay?!" Alvin demanded in a very concerned tone, pulling his wife up. The group stopped for a bit.

"I-I'm fine…j-just too damn cold." She stuttered due to the negative temperature.

"We can stop if you need." Lee kindly said, looking down at Clementine. He was surely grateful that he got her that hoodie for her, otherwise she'd be freezing to death.

"Nah…" She feebly replied.

The group resumed their march, Kenny, Luke and Lee – along with Clementine – leading the survivors.

"We should've left right away, instead of waitin' around." Kenny complained at Luke and Lee. "We could've found more food and been someplace warm days ago."

"We did the right thing!" Lee told him, sick of him always bringing up fights. He folded his arms stronger, to resist the cold. "She was in no shape to move!"

"She's worse now!" He turned his face towards Lee, who responded with another intimidating look.

"We can still turn back." Luke suggested.

"That ain't an option. Everybody hang in there!" Kenny voiced louder so everyone could hear. "We gotta keep moving if we're gonna make it to that town before nightfall."

"You don't even listen to anyone else. You just go on barkin' orders." Luke reprimanded Kenny, struggling to keep his AK-47 in his hands.

"Kenny's right, though. We gotta keep movin'." Lee agreed, even though Kenny was acting somewhat irrational.

"But we were still right to wait as long as we did. Remember, you agreed with me on that." Luke told Lee.

"I know that," Lee recognized. "But we should only stop if we have to."

Then, Rebecca tripped over again, and this time she totally fell on the ground, making the baby sob loudly.

"Over here, a place to sit." Carlos suggested, as Alvin and Bonnie struggled to drag here onto a reclined tire to serve as a chair.

"I'll keep watch." Ben said, trying to be useful

"Let me take the baby, Bec'." Alvin asked, and the exhausted woman gave it to her husband.

"Hello?!" A voice shouted in the distance. The group spin around and saw a teenager, who was a stranger to them, except for Lee. Arvo. _Fuck, not this guy again. Nothing good can come out of this, _he thought.

"What is this?" Ben sputtered.

"Эй, ребята," Arvo pronounced in his language, slowly pacing towards the group due to his leg brace.

"Arvo?" Lee mumbled.

"Arvo? Who's Arvo?" Carlos suspiciously enquired, making sure his daughter was safe from this dude.

"Jane and I met him on the Deck. Before everyone else came."

"Is he gonna hurt us?" Clementine inquired.

"I don't think so."

"Y'know this son o' bitch?" Kenny curiously asked. "What's he want."

"I think he has a sick sister." Lee explained, though he knew that he could be lying. "But we shouldn't trust him just yet."

Arvo stepped the snow, moving in the group's direction, and the group did the same to greet him. Kenny, in precaution, grabbed his Glock 17, but hid it behind his leg.

"Hello. You are Mr. Lee and Clementine, yes?" Arvo said without shyness.

"Hi, Arvo." Lee awkwardly saluted.

"These are your friends?" Arvo interrogated, and Lee simply nodded. He did a head count: Him, Luke, Kenny, Bonnie, Ben, Mike, Alvin and Carlos were able to fight. If this went South, they may have had a chance to survive. "I am hoping you can help me now, not like before. You can all help."

"How's that sister doing?" Lee quizzed, tryin to establish a friendly ambience.

"Not so good." He said with a strong Russian accent as always.

"Стоп! Нихера не двигаться!"A guy called Buricko ordered in a hostile tone, emerging from the forest. He was a buff guy, whom appeared to bear various tattoos on his skull, and multiple piercing mutilating his face. He carried an AK-47.

"Бросьте оружие!" Another man called Vitali spoke. He was slim and tall, porting an automatic shotgun. He had brown hair and some messy stubble around his chin and cheeks. A third person appeared, this one a woman called Natasha with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and ragged clothes. She waved around a Beretta Inox with her hand.

"Арво, эти люди, которые украли ружье?" Buricko asked.

"Да. Это был человек с синей рубашке." Arvo confirmed his statement.

"Скажите им, чтобы бросить оружие и припасы." Natasha told Arvo.

"What're you guys saying?!" Lee asked in annoyance. They could be planning to pull their guns at any minute and they could even know!

"I told them you robbed me." Arvo explained.

"Robbed?" Kenny questioned in surprised.

"I didn't steal from you!" Lee shouted, preparing his Glock 17 to fire. "I gave your bag back!"

"You took away my weapon!" Arvo accused in a calm voice, as the other Russians murmured an incomprehensible arguing to the English survivors. "I could have been easily killed!"

"Lee, you really robbed this guy?" Kenny asked in shock, as he always figured Lee the nicest guy in the world.

"And now we want you to put down your things so we can take them." Arvo carefully explained.

"Look, we outnumber the four of you!" Lee threatened. It wasn't his favorite approach, but it had to be done. "If we instigate fire, there are gonna be casualties on both sides. And it wasn't me who stole from you, it was Jane!"

"'Jane'. Where is the other woman?" Arvo looked around, searching for Jane.

"Что не так?" Buricko intervened with impatience.

"Я не вижу женщину, которая меня ограбил" Arvo hurriedly explained.

"I don't know where she is! She departed!" Lee elucidated, even though he knew the Russian wouldn't believe it.

"It's a trap. I know it." Arvo cowardly said.

The tension broke among them, causing Luke to raise his assault rifle at Arvo. Bonnie followed and aimed her gun at Natasha, and Natasha imitated her. Kenny and Carlos pointed their pistols at Buricko, who couldn't decide who to aim at. Mike elevated his Glock towards Vitali, who reacted the same way. Ben chickened away, and started to progressively back away. Alvin crouched down, and prepared to take a bullet for his family. Lee got his gun ready, and aimed it at Buricko, seeing he looked like the most dangerous fellow.

"This can be easy for you." Arvo essayed to calm down the situation, but the guns remained firm on everyone's hands.

"Sarah, get behind me!" Carlos ordered, and she started panting heavily due to one of her anxiety attacks.

"Clem, hide behind the wall." Lee whispered to her. She turned around, and discreetly went prone behind a small stone wall that was behind them. "We have a baby!" Lee stated, hoping that the Russians would back down.

"You have a baby with you?" Arvo demanded in shock, spotting the newborn infant on his father's arms. But the Russians held their guns tight, even though they seemed more hesitant on shooting.

"Бросьте мне ублюдок оружие!"

"Я собираюсь стрелять! Не испытывай меня!"

"Стоп указывая, что дерьмо на меня!"

"Drop that now or I'm gonna fuckin' shoot ya!" Kenny menaced, as him and Mike changed positions.

Everybody was now screaming threats and death wishes in both English and Russian. Lee looked around, deciding on what to do. This was a delicate situation, that was bound to end badly. Lee turned around, and then he spotted Rebecca, her body immobile. Her husband was too distracted seeing what the Russians might do, so he hadn't seen her. Then, her corpse regained life. But her eyes were empty and soulless, and her skin was grey. She'd had turned.

Lee placed Rebecca in his crosshairs of his Glock. He had to do this. If he didn't…the baby would be devoured.

He pressed the trigger. The gunshot rang loudly, and the two groups of survivors heard it. The bullet hit dead on its mark, on Rebecca's forehead, killing her instantly.

"NO!" Alvin shouted in sadness, seeing his wife dead, with a bullet in her skull.

Buricko responded in a defensive maneuver, and released fire against the Americans. A second later, all guns went blazing.

**Author's Note: So, here it is. Final chapter. It's been a great journey writing this Fanfic so far, and a thanks goes to everybody that has been supporting it from start. I'm not gonna stall you guys no more, just keep an "eye" out for the third sequel if you're interested, "The Walking Dead: Town Across The River.". Remember to leave some feedback if you please, to support and keep this fanfic alive!**


End file.
